Currently, great difficulties arise in communicating with electronic or mechanical equipment which is located remotely at a site that is inaccessible by anything other than wireless communications or a physical visit. Typically, such equipment can only be reset or otherwise modified in its operation via a physical visit from a technician or other service personnel. For example, when a cellular communications site located on an off-shore drilling platform hangs, the platform must be visited by boat in order that a button may be pressed to reset the cell site.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a way to remotely operate electronic or mechanical devices via wireless communications. In particular, an object of the present invention is to use the existing paging or satellite paging infrastructure to send trigger signals and/or commands to remote devices.